


The Epidemy - [Death Fic]

by AidanJail



Category: Fanders, Sanders Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Apocalyptic AU, Character Death, Death Fic, Deathfic, Disease, Dystopia, I'm Sorry, M/M, trigger warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:56:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12788487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AidanJail/pseuds/AidanJail
Summary: A disease changing people into stone and two people trying to stick together.





	The Epidemy - [Death Fic]

For all they knew, they were only two. Virgil used to be a singer, before everything went down. He wasn’t very famous, but he liked what he did. He used to live in a small town, he had made a few shows… Not much. Logan used to be a scientist, living in a big city, working in a big laboratory. The best of his department. But that was before the Disease arrive.

It happened suddenly. No one knew where it came from, and the authorities refused to give away any information. Once you got the first symptoms, it was too late already. The first sign was pain, everywhere in your body, mostly the back. Then grey spots appearing on your skin, getting bigger and bigger. The spots were quick to become something between rock and an alligator skin. The skin then became harder, much like a rock, and the body to get unmoving. The people died in agony, unable to move, talk or anything, nothing and noone being able to end their suffering. No cure had been found.

Logan and Virgil had met a year after the start of the epidemy, in a refugee camp. People tried to stick together mostly, but some thought they deserved to live more than others and had started to bully Virgil. Logan had helped him and they had left with a few others. They had traveled a while with these people, but a lot of them got sick, and Logan and Virgil had kept going, even though they tried to convince the rest of the healthy ones to come with them. For all they knew now, they were alone. No signs of life around, apart from small animals. But that didn’t stop them from having weapons, knives more precisely, since it was the only thing usefull.

At the beginning, Virgil had been careful not get close to Logan, he wasn’t sure he should trust him. But 4 years of living together, even if they weren’t alone during the first year, they had grown attached to each other.

One night, Virgil talked about his family. They died, right at the beginning of the epidemy. He then talked about his boyfriend. Roman was his name. They were living together, before. He had died, and that’s how Virgil had ended up in the refugee camp. Logan had nodded, and then talked about his own boyfriend, Patton. He was the first one who died. Virgil remembered seeing it on TV, before the electricity became a luxury.

Regularly, Virgil sang to Logan. He had a very pretty voice, and it helped with Logan’s nightmares. Logan never wanted to talk about them, but Virgil didn’t care: he didn’t talk about his own nightmares either, Logan had no reasons to share his. And when Virgil had nightmares, Logan told him about a better world and fantastic stories.

On their 3 years anniversary, Logan offered Virgil a hug, for the first time. When Virgil accepted, Logan thought he couldn’t be happier. From that day forward, they hugged a lot more, and a year later, physical contact was a common thing to them.

******

 

It was now their 5 years anniversary. They were sitting around the campfire silently. Logan barely slept the night before, his nightmares getting worse. He took a deep breath.

«Could you ever hate me?»

The question had taken Virgil aback. He looked at Logan and shook his head, of course not. How could he? Logan went back to silence for a while. When he talked again, his voice broke.

«Remember when I told you I was a scientist? Yeah… Well, I was working on that… Project… To make people stronger. More resistant. Like a rock.»

He let a minute pass, Virgil slowly realising what he was talking about, eyes widening.

«You’re… Not saying… You did all this… Did you…?»

The lack of answer from Logan made Virgil stood up. He was shaking. Logan stood up after him, slowly, carefully.

«How could you…?

-I didn’t… Do it on purpose…

-THANK LORD YOU DID NOT, LOGAN.»

Virgil’s yell made Logan step back slightly. Virgil took deep breaths, trying to calm down.

«You’re saying… You killed my family… My friends… You killed Roman! I trusted you! I told you everything! How could you…

-I wanted… I wanted to help Patton…, his voice broke completely, To get stronger… To stop being in pain because of his family…

-I DON’T CARE! YOU KILLED EVERYONE! YOU’RE A MONSTER!»

Logan stared at Virgil, paler than ever. He had called himself a monster over and over, hated himself… But hearing Virgil say it. It was awful. Just as much as Patton telling him it was nice he tried to help him, when he told him he was responsible of his near death. Patton’s love hurt. Virgil’s anger hurt. Everything hurt.

«I’m leaving. Far from you.»

Logan stared at him as he was walking away.

«Virgil, please…

-No. Don’t come near me. Ever. Again.»

And he left. And Logan fell on his knees, tears rolling on his cheeks. And for the first time, he didn’t pay attention at all to the pain in his back.

******

 

For 6 days, Virgil walked. Not far, sure, he had left without his stuffs, his knives. After 6 days, he realised he needed these. He went back to the place they were at, hoping Logan wouldn’t be there, he didn’t feel like facing him. He saw the camp. Both of their stuffs was her, but no sign of human life, no standing being, no noises. He got closer. The fire pit was empty of fire, and looked like it hadn’t been lightened in days. But the nights were cold now, that didn’t make any sense! Virgil frowned. He entered the camp, looking around, when a crackling voice was heard.

«Virgil…?»

He turned in the direction of the voice, only to see a curled up body, covered in grey spots, looking like an alligator skin. Only his eyes had stayed unchanged.

«Oh god… Logan…?

-You… Said… You didn’t… Want me… A…. A…»

The difficulties to talk when the tongue was getting more and more solid. Virgil felt like his entire self was breaking. No. Not Logan. Not him. It couldn’t happen. He ran to him.

«Logan, what… Oh god, but… I wasn’t there for 6 days that’s far too advanced for…

-It’s… Been… A m… Mon…

-A month?! Why didn’t you say anything?

-Noth..ing… To do… Bout it…»

Virgil shook his head.

«You can’t… Not now, not… You… Can’t…

-I’m… So… So… Sorry… Virge… But… L-look, I’m… The M-monster… becoming a m… Monster…

-YOU’RE NOT A MONSTER! Logan, I’m sorry, I was angry, I’m sorry… Please…»

Virgil’s tears rolled down his cheeks. Logan’s look was full of fondness. Virgil was breathless. His entire self was screaming inside of him. He couldn’t loose Logan. Not after Roman. Not after everyone. Logan was his whole world.

«Virgil… I’m… Sorry… F… For Ro-man… For…

-Shut up, I don’t care, please don’t leave me…»

Virgil sniffled. He didn’t want to loose Logan. It wasn’t possible for him.

«I… Love… You…»

Logan had stopped moving, apart from his eyes, the last thing to stop. Virgil froze before talking again.

«No. No. Nop nop. You can’t do that. YOU CAN’T. Please… Lo… Please… If you leave me, who’s gonna take care of me? Who… Who’s gonna calm me down when I panic?! Who… Who’s gonna tell me stories when I can’t sleep?! What about the magical worlds, the… The happiness… The… Please… I don’t have imagination, please Lo… I love you… Please, stay with me…»

Only his sniffles and the fond eyes of Logan. Then only his sobs. He rocked the body softly as he cried. He left. He left him when he was sick. He was a monster. Logan had been honest and he ran away.

He cried all night, and the day after, and the day after. He then took care of Logan, made sure he looked good. He wrote a letter, before scratching it up: who would use it anyway?

After a few days, he made up his mind. He laid down next to Logan with his knife. He looked at him with a happy smile and cute his own throat quickly.

«I love you Lo. Forever and always.»


End file.
